Not Important
by Linling
Summary: KiHyun [REPUBLISH]


**Not Important**

**Sesuai dengan judulnya, ceritanya juga gak penting**

"bum-ah, aku tinggal sebentar, ne?" kata seorang namja berambut ikal pada namja satunya yang berambut lurus

"ani, kau disini saja" jawab namja yang dipanggil bum (kibum) tadi pada kyu (kyuhyun) sedikit manja

"aku mau pipis, nanti aku kesini lagi" jelas kyuhyun

"andwae, nanti kau menyelinap pergi tanpaku" kukuh kibum

"tidak bum-ah, aduuhh aku sudah tidak tahan lagi" kyuhyun yang sudah tidak bisa menahan HIV atau hasrat ingin vivisnyapun berlari ke kamar mandi dirumah tersebut

"kyu-aaaah..! kyuuuu" kibum merengek sambil berlari mengejar kyuhyun yang sudah masuk kekamar mandi "kyuuu, buka kyuu, bukaa" kibum menggedor-gedor pintu kamar mandi

"aahhh" desah kyuhyun lega didalam kamar mandi, tidak peduli dengan suara berisik kibum yang menggedor pintu, setelah selesai kyuhyun baru membuka pintu

"kyuu-" panggilan kibum berhenti seketika itu juga acara menggedor pintunya ketika melihat kyuhyun membuka pintu

"aku sudah selesai, kajja kau mau main apa sekarang?" tanya kyuhyun pada kibum

"aku mau main bola" jawab kibum

"tapi aku tidak mau" balas kyuhyun

"tapi aku mau main bola" rengek kibum manja

"akunya yang tidak mau" kukuh kyuhyun

"kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya kibum

"karena aku tidak bisa" jawab kyuhyun

"aku yang ajari" kibum mencoba membujuk

"kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" tanya kyuhyun balik

"iisssh, kyu-aahhh, ayolah" rengek kibum

"shirreo, kau main dengan henry saja lah" suruh kyuhyun

"shirreo!, nanti dia nangis kalau terkena bola" alasan kibum

"kau fikir aku tidak akan menangis jika terkena bola, huh?" kyuhyun mulai kesal

"tapi kan kau saudaraku sendiri, jadi tidak akan eomma atau appa memarahiku, kalau henry, nanti dia akan mengadu sama donghae hyungnya" jawab kibum polos

"benar juga" gumam kyuhyun " tapi, aarkgh tidak-tidak, aku tidak mau main bola, kita main yang lain saja" kata kyuhyun

"huuh, tapi mau main apa?" kibum memasang pose ala berfikir, kyuhyun menungguinya malas sambil bersandar dipintu kamar mandi

Lama sekali kibum berfikir, ekspresinya begitu polos bak anak tk, padahal dia sekarang sudah kelas 5 SD, begitu juga kyuhyun, wajahnya sudah kusut dengan rambut ikalnya yang sudah tak berbentuk karena berkali-kali diacak

"aish, kau lama bum-ah" kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tengah

"kyuuu tunggu..!" kibum mengejar kyuhyun

Kyuhyun menyalakan televisi dan menyambar cemilan ringan ditoples meja ruang tengah yang memang sudah harus selalu berada disana

"WOW! Ada super junior!" pekiknya girang melihat layar tv yang sedang menayangkan acara manggung boyband korsel itu. Kibum menatap layar tv dan kyuhyun bergantian, ia mengernyit bingung.

"kau tahu, super junior itu punya magnae yang sangat tampan dan keren, kau lihat itu" tunjuk kyuhyun pada layar tv datarnya

"aku tahu super junior punya magnae, tapi aku lebih suka member yang punya julukan killer smile itu" ucap kibum lembut

"tapi dia itu snow white" balas kyuhyun

"memang, tapi aku suka" ucap kibum

"tapi dia tidak ada disana,aah, kenapa kau tidak menyukai magnaenya saja sih?" tanya kyuhyun kesal

"eum, kasih tahu tidak yaa?" ucap kibum sambil mengetu-ngetukkan jarinya di dagunya

"darimana kau dapat kata-kata seperti itu?" tanya kyuhyun bingung

"KIBUUUUUUMM-ah...KYUHYUUUUUNN-ah...!" pekik seseorang yang berlari dari arah pintu utama yang kebetulan tidak ditutup itu

"henry-ah?" ucap kibum setelah melihat siapa yang datang dengan cara tidak sopan itu

"hehe, kalian sedang apa?" tanya henry yang sudah duduk saja di dekat kibum

"melihat super junior" jawab kibum jujur

"jinjja? Apakah super junior m?" tanya henry lagi, dia menatap kelayar televisi dan kebetulan yang tampil memang super junior m "omooo, itu dia si mochi!" pekik henry setelah melihat salah satu member yang punya pipi berisi itu

"memangnya kenapa dengan member yang itu?" tanya kyuhyun

"aku mengidolakannya" jawab henry, setelahnya ketiganya larut dengan penampilan super junior m dilayar televisi

Henry adalah tetangga sekaligus sepupu kibum kyuhyun, jadi sudah biasa jika dia datang kapan saja kerumah kihyun, begitu juga kihyun. Setelah beberapa saat...

"emmm, apa kalian tidak ingin main?" tanya henry

"kami bingung mau main apa, kyuhyun tidak bisa main bola" jawab kibum

"kenapa tidak main denganku saja?" tanya henry lagi

"nanti kau menangis jika kena bola, lalu kau akan mengadukannya sama donghae hyung" jelas kibum

"hehe" henry hanya bercengir bodoh

"kenapa kau tidak usul saja dengan apa yang akan kita mainkan diliburan musim panas yang membosankan ini?" tambah kyuhyun

Kyuhyun bilang ini adalah liburan musim panas yang membosankan, ya, hanya dirumah, tanpa orang tua karena sibuk bekerja dan tidak libur,dengan kibum, kembarannya dirumah semewah ini, dan beberapa pelayan,menuruti semua yang ingin kibum lakukan atau mainkan, terkadang henry yang suka ikut-ikutan, hah rasanya sungguh membosankan, kenapa appa dan eommanya tidak mengirimkan tiket liburan ke jeju atau tempat wisata yang sering dikunjungi saat liburan musim panas dan malah membiarkannya terkurung dirumah dengan kibum yang membosankan.

"aah, aku punya mainan baru" ucap henry

"apa itu?" tanya kibum lembut

"aku barusaja memainkan ikan milik donghae hyung" jawab henry jujur

"memainkan ikan? Bagaimana caranya?" tanya kibum polos

"aku mengobok-obok akuariumnya" jawab henry jujur lagi

"jinjja? Pantas saja kau kabur kesini" tuduh kibum malas

"aku yakin sebentar lagi hae hyung akan kemari" kyuhyun menambahkan

"HENRY-ah..!" pekik seseorang diambang pintu rumah kihyun

"tuh kan, apa kubilang" ucap kyuhyun bangga

Tap tap tap, donghae melangkahkan kakinya, mendatangi henry dan...

"aaaawww...! appo hyung..appo.." ringis henry karena donghae menjewer telinganya

"sakit? Huh? Bagaimana bisa kau lari kesini sedangkan aku menyiapkan makan siang, eoh?" tanya donghae masih menjewer henry

"lepas dulu hyung!" henry mengibaskan tangan donghae kasar sehingga jewerannya terlepas

Sementara donghae dan henry berdebat, kihyun hanya saling tatap, sedetik kemudian kihyun mengangkat bahu tidak peduli lalu beranjak menuju kamar mereka dilantai 2.

Dikamar kihyun...

"kyu, bagaimana jika aku seperti henry?" tanya kibum setelah mendudukkan dirinya diranjang miliknya dan kyuhyun tengkurap diranjangnya sendiri sambil membuka komik shinchan miliknya

"kau akan kubuang" jawab kyuhyun malas dan tanpa menoleh kearah kibum

"kalau seperti hae hyung?" tanya kibum lagi

"kau akan kujadikan seperti ikan bakar lalu setelahnya kubuang, kenapa kau tanya-tanya seperti itu, huh?" kyuhyun menjawab dengan ketus

"eum, aniyo, aku hanya ingin kau senang denganku dan mengajakku bermain terus" jawab kibum polos

"memangnya selama ini kau bermain dengan siapa huh kalau bukan denganku?" tanya kyuhyun

"tapi aku lebih ingin sering dan setiap saat bermain denganmu, bahkan jika didunia ini tidak ada rasa lelah, aku tidak akan tidur dan akan selalu bermain denganmu" ucap kibum sambil menyunggingkan senyum

"sebegitunyakah kau denganku? Hei kibum-ah? kau tidak sakitkan?" tanya kyuhyun sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi kibum "tidak panas, apa kau merindukan appa dan eomma? Biar ku telfonkan" kyuhyun hendak beranjak dari tengkurapnya, namun kibum mencegahnya.

"tidak perlu kyu, dan aku tidak sakit" jawab kibum masih tersenyum

"tapi kau aneh, kau seakan-akan berubah menjadi seorang yeoja yang takut kutinggalkan, apa kau kerasukan hantu yeoja?" kyuhyun bergidik sambil bangkit perlahan dar tengkurapnya

"bukankah ini wajar jika aku menyayangi dan takut kehilangan saudara kembarku sendiri?" aku kibum

"tapi kau berlebihan" ucap kyuhyun, dia masih ngeri

"jadi bagaimana? kau lebih suka aku yang seperti apa?" tanya kibum tersenyum lebar

"apa kau gila? Untuk apa kau mau menjadi orang lain? Sekarang aku tanya, kalau kau mau aku jadi seperti apa huh?" tanya kyuhyun ketus

"kau tidak perlu menjadi siapapun kyu, kau seperti ini saja aku sudah senang" jawab kibum lembut

"lalu kenapa kau ingin berubah menjadi orang lain, bagaimana jika nanti aku malah membencimu?" tanya kyuhyun kesal

"makanya aku bertanya padamu, kau lebih senang aku seperti apa?" tanya kibum lagi

"diamlah dan jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh" kyuhyun langsung beranjak meninggalkan kibum

Kyuhyun merasa gengsi mengatakan bahwa kibum tidak perlu menjadi siapapun agar kyuhyun senang berada didekat kibum, walaupun ketus kyuhyun sangat menyayangi kembarannya, buktinya kyuhyun selalu mau menemani kibum bermain apapun yang kibum minta. Mereka terlahir kembar namun tidak mengetahui siapa yang lahir duluan, jadi tidak ada hyung maupun dongsaeng diantara mereka, yang mereka tahu, mereka sama karena mereka kembar.

Terlihat seorang namja berambut ikal umurnya sekitar 18 tahun, sedang melamun di sebuah atap gedung perkantoran dipusat kota, hembusan angin sore menerbangkan helai-helai rambutnya yang berwarna coklat itu. Di pintu penghubung atap dengan lantai dibawahnya terlihat seorang namja lain, mirip dengan namja ini hanya rambutnya saja yang berbeda, namja yang baru datang ini berambut hitam lurus

"apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya namja berambut hitam lurus tadi sambil mendudukkan dirinya disamping namja ikal tadi

"ah, kibum-ah, kau kesini?" tanya namja ikal lembut pada kibum, namja berambut lurus hitam

"kau tidak menjawabku,eoh?" tanya kibum sedikit ketus

"eum, aku teringat saat kita masih kelas 5 SD, kau bertanya padaku aku lebih suka kau yang bagaimana? kau begitu lembut dan aku, aku yang sedikit ketus, apa kau ingat?" tanya kyuhyun lembut sambil tersenyum malu-malu

"hhhh, untuk apa mengingatnya? Itu sudah lama, oh iya apa kau ada acara?" tanya kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan

"tapi aku suka kau yang lembut seperti dulu" jawab kyuhyun menatap kibum lembut

"apa maksudmu? Kau sendiri yang memintaku untuk menjadi namja yang tegas dan tidak lembut atau kau akan menyebutnya lembek seperti jelly, kenapa kau sekarang berkata seperti itu, huh?" kibum kesal

"hah" kyuhyun bingung

"kau bilang 'hah'? apa kau tidak ingat? Bukankah kau sedang mengingat masa kecil kita, huh?" jeda sejenak "kau tidak ingat kejadian setelah kau keluar kamar?" tanya kibum masih ketus

Kibum mengejar kyuhyun yang keluar dari kamar

"kyuhyun-ah, jawab aku, kau lebih suka aku yang bagaimana hhmm?" tanya kibum lembut, kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya dan menjawab kibum dengan ketus + dingin

"jadilah namja yang tegas, dan jangan berbicara lembut macam yeoja seperti itu, itu terkesan kau namja lembek seperti jelly!" ucap kyuhyun setelahnya ia berlalu

"sekarang kau ingat, huh?" tanya kibum ketus

"mi-mianhae, tapi aku-" belum selesai kyuhyun berucap, kibum sudah menyelanya

"dan sekarang, kenapa kau malah bersikap lemah lembut dan berbicara lembut seperti yeoja? Kau malah terlihat seperti diriku yang dulu, kau tahu?" tanya kibum kesal

"aku-aku bersikap seperti ini karena aku merindukan kibum yang dulu, yang lembut dan-" kibum menyela kyuhyun lagi

"dasar plin-plan! Kalau kau lebih senang aku yang lembut kenapa kau memintaku untuk menjadi namja tegas dan ketus seperti mu? Seharusnya kau mengatakan aku tidak perlu menjadi siapa-siapa agar kau senang berada didekatku!" teriak kibum, ia sangat marah sekarang

"maafkan aku kibum-ah" kyuhyun memegang bahu kibum " sekarang, maukah kau berubah menjadi kibum yang lemah lembut dan selalu ramah?" tanya kyuhyun lembut dengan senyuman manisnya

"jangan bermimpi!" ucap kibum dingin setelahnya dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun

"kibum-ah~" gumam kyuhyun, ia sedih membuat kembarannya marah

Kyuhyun tertunduk dan masih berada diatas atap, padahal sebentar lagi malam, tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk kedua bahunya dan duduk disamping kanan kirinya, mereka adalah donghae dan henry

"kyuhyun-ah, jangan terlalu difikirkan, kibum mungkin sedang bad mood" ucap henry menenangkan, donghae dan henry pasti sudah tahu hal ini karena jika marah kibum akan berteriak-teriak tentang apa yang tadi jadi masalah sehingga tak jarang jika orang-orang disekitarnya mengetahui masalahnya

"gomawo henry-ah" ucap kyuhyun memaksakan senyum

"sudaah, nanti juga baikan" tambah donghae

"tapi kalau kibum tidak mau bicara dan marah padaku bagaimana hae hyung, henry-ah?" tanya kyuhyun sedih

"kan masih ada kami, tenang saja, kami bisa menjadi teman bermain mu, kibum jangan difikirkan, orang ketus macam dia tidak perlu kau urusi hahaha" ucap henry bangga sambil merangkul kyuhyun

PLAK!

"yak! Pekik henry yang mendapat pukulan dikepalanya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan donghae

"jangan dengarkan dia kyu, sarannya selalu sesat dan tidak akurat" ucap donghae

"lalu saran yang bagaimana hyung yang tepat?" tanya kyuhyun polos

"aa-eh sarannya..." donghae garuk-garuk kepala bingung mau jawab apa

PLAK!

"yak kau!" donghae gantian yang memekik karena henry memukul kepalanya

"lebih mendingan akulah, aku mampu memberi saran sedangkan kau, saran bodoh saja tidak dapat kau berikan" ejek henry

"kau ini benar-benar" geram donghae

"hehe, kalian membuatku iri saja, aku jadi ingin seperti hae hyung dan kibum seperti henry, kalian terlihat sangat-" belum selesai ucapan kyuhyun, deheman dibelakang mereka membuatnya menghentikan ucapannya dan seketika ketiganya berbalik

"kibum-ah" kyuhyun tersenyum dan berdiri didepan kibum, kibum berdecih dan menatap kyuhyun tidak suka sekaligus meremehkan setelahnya dia berbalik melangkahkan kaki menjauhi kyuhyun, kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia mencengkeram lengan kibum membuat kibum berhenti, kyuhyun maju dan sekarang keduanya berhadapan

"kibum-ah, apa kau masih marah?" tanya kyuhyun melas

"kau ingin aku menjadi seperti henry?" tanya kibum dingin

"kau mendengarnya?" tanya kyuhyun berbinar"apa kau mau?" kyuhyun sangat gembira dan penuh harap

"tentu saja tidak" jawab kibum meremehkan

"wa-wae?" tanya kyuhyun mengernyit

"nanti kau akan membuangku" jawab kibum dingin dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati kyuhyun bahkan bahunya sengaja ia senggolkan ke bahu kyuhyun

'a-apa kau menganggap perkataanku dulu itu sungguhan?' batin kyuhyun, ia sedih dan menyesal, donghae dan henry hanya saling tatap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat menyedihkan, sedelahnya ia berlari dari area atap kantor milik appanya.

**SELESAI**

Hehe cerita anehnya sudah kelar

ini juga ff yang sudah ketiga kalinya saya publish hahaha, bosan? maafkan saya

**mifta cinya : **iya chingu ini aku publish ulang soalnya lagi nggarap ff baru dirumah, wkwkw karena gak ada kerjaan ya iseng doang sapa tau ada yang review banyak kkkkkkk


End file.
